Brackets for mounting electrical boxes between wall studs are commonly used to conveniently traverse the space between the studs and mount an electrical box at any location in the space between adjacent studs. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,990).
In mounting bracket applications, it is desirable for the front of the electrical box, after mounting, to be substantially flush with the front portions of the two studs. This is because wall board is commonly set against the front of the two studs, and it is desirable for the front of the electrical box to be substantially flush with that section of wall. Conventional mounting brackets fulfills this requirement adequately when all of the boxes have the same depth. However, when boxes of differing depths are to be mounted, conventional brackets fail to provide satisfactory results. Because boxes of various depths are used regularly in the construction industry, it is important for a mounting bracket to be capable of accommodating boxes having different depths. Also, it is desirable to accommodate junction boxes of different widths and mounting schemes in such versatile manner that the box remains firmly positioned without dislocations or skew offsets as the wall is being completed.